How Things Should Have Been
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: What if someone had been there to prevent Providence's DRAGOON pod from destroying the shuttle that Flay was on? Songfic to Chad Kroeger's Hero KiraFlay, warning to all Anti Flay fans, this is not for you!
1. A Hero Can Save us

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED, and the characters Kira Yamato, and Flay Allster belong to Bandai. "Hero" belongs to Chad Kroeger. Sebastian Connor belongs to me, and will be introduced and fleshed out more in a later story.

Intro: Flay Allster's death in Gundam SEED Phase-50 was probably the most tragic of the entire Gundam saga, even more than Lalah Sune's death in the original Gundam series. Flay manipulated Kira and she later truly regretted it and never was able to tell him how she really felt. This story is how things could have and should have been if someone had been able to prevent Providence's DRAGOON pod from destroying the _Dominion_ shuttle. So first off let me apologize to Kira/Lacus fans, I have nothing against you, but this is something I had to write. Kira/Flay fans, this one is for you, enjoy it.

How Things Should Have Been

By Storm Wolf77415

With every amount of genetically enhanced speed that he could muster, Kira Yamato pushed his ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam well past its operational limits and barely deflected the beam blast that was meant for a shuttle off the EAS _Dominion_, he looked toward the shuttle window to see a certain red-haired girl with azure eyes, sitting in the copilot's seat looking right at him.

"Flay," Kira breathed, and in that moment, he realized just how much he truly loved her. Flay stared right back at him.

"Kira," she said, happy tears in her eyes.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam's DRAGOON pods appear from above and fire a shot right at the shuttle, and the Freedom was in no position to stop it.

"FLAY!" screamed Kira, closing his eyes, and expecting the worst for his love. But when the explosion came, it seemed farther away that he expected. Kira opened his eyes to see the shuttle just fine, and a bright explosion, signifying that the DRAGOON pod had been destroyed.

"Flay, Flay are you alright?" said Kira frantically.

"I'm okay, Kira" said Flay, "We're all fine."

Kira sighed in relief, "I thought for sure you were dead." Then the haunting howl of a timber wolf rang through the comm channel. And on Freedom's screen was another Gundam. It was a light grey, almost white, with the torso in dark green and a massive double barreled beam rifle in its hand. To Kira, it was the most beautiful sight in the world, for he knew the pilot of the machine very well.

The ZGMF-X01A Gundam Storm Wolf, hovered over the shuttle like its namesake protecting a young pup. On the screen appeared a young man with dark brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, and dressed in a ZAFT style flight suit in grey, the shuttle's savior was Sebastian Connor, The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, ZAFT's Supreme Ace, and Kira's teacher in the ways of mobile suit combat.

"Whew! That was a close one! I didn't think I would make it in time!" said Sebastian.

"Why don't you be a little slower next time!" Kira said dryly.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're my new hero!" said Flay.

"No need, I'm a romantic at heart, and as such I've developed a soft spot for you two. We're not out of danger yet. GENESIS is still a threat and Le Creuset needs to be stopped. I'll escort the shuttle, Kira. You take on Providence, I'll join you later."

"Got it, you had better take good care of that shuttle!" said Kira.

"That's a guarantee!" said Sebastian.

"Wait Kira!" said Flay, tears forming in her eyes, "There's something I have to tell you…"

"We can talk later" said Kira gently, "Right now I have work to do. Take care of her, Sebastian."

"Kira, good luck" said Flay softly, blowing him a kiss, and causing Kira to blush slightly.

"I'll come back, that's a promise" said Kira, hitting his thrusters and flying straight for the Providence. One thing on the young Coordinator's mind, protect Flay Allster.

_'I got Flay back! She really loves me! I will not lose her again! I will not let anyone bring sadness to her eyes! I will protect her with my last **DYING BREATH!**'_ with this new resolve, a purple seed fell behind Kira's eyes, and exploded. His pupils dilated, Kira was ready for battle.

After returning to the _Archangel_, Flay immediately ran for the bridge. After a repeated three-way pummeling from the _Archangel, Eternal, _and_ Kusanagi_, GENESIS was destroyed. But the most important battle of the Bloody Valentine War was still playing out in front of Flay and the rest of the Three Ships Alliance. Freedom, Storm Wolf, and Athrun Zala's ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam had joined forces against the Providence, fighting as one against the demonic machine and its deranged pilot, Rau Le Creuset. Suffice to say, the boys weren't having an easy time. As Storm Wolf took on Providence directly, Freedom and Justice were destroying the offending DRAGOON pods, but those that remained were still mercilessly hammering on the three mobile suits.

"I hate to say it boys, but we're getting pounded out here!" Sebastian said.

"You don't say?" Athrun retorted, "I would never have known that!"

"Kira, I want to help you so much, but what I can do?" Flay said to no one in particular.

As she watched the man she loved fight, a song came to her mind, a song that she had heard long ago, and fit the occasion perfectly, for three heroes were doing battle with an unthinkable evil to save the entire world. She only needed Kira to hear it.

"I'm going to protect Kira. My true feelings will protect him! And this is how!" She put the headset on and hailed Freedom, "KIRA!" she cried.

Kira was shocked when Flay's face appeared on his screen.

"Flay, what are you doing! This really isn't the time!" Kira said.

"This is important! I want you know that…that you're my hero!" Flay said, eyes watery, "I promised that my heart would protect you, and now I'm going to live up to my promise! The only I way I know how! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Flay" Kira said.

"Lacus, Cagalli, sing with me! Athrun and Sebastian need your strength as well!" Flay cried out to the other two girls. The images of Lacus Clyne, on the bridge of the Eternal, and Cagalli Yula Athha, in the cockpit of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, appeared to Sebastian and Athrun respectively, and the three began to sing.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.  
_

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

The three girls' voices were loud and strong, hoping that they were giving the three knights their strength, as well as their love.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came._

"You're an abomination to the world!" Le Creuset said in a delirious rant, "All the more reason for it to be annihilated!"

"You're wrong!" Kira snarled, "This world is worth protecting! Flay is worth protecting!" A purple seed fell once again, this time turning gold and exploding. Kira let out the screech of a bald eagle.

"Cagalli as well!" Athrun added, a green seed spinning once and exploding.

"I'll be damned if I let you get anywhere near Lacus!" Sebastian concluded. A blue seed fell, spun twice and exploded, and he let off the howl of a timber howl.

The resolve to protect the three girls lead them to intensify their assault. Freedom and Justice finally destroyed the last of the DRAGOON pods and all three of them went in for the kill. Rau Le Creuset was indeed one of ZAFT's best pilots, but not even he could overcome the force of the three heroes, fueled by the love of their three princesses.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

The three girls' voices carried over the entire fleet, hoping that their love through song was helping their heroes. It evidently worked, because Kira, Athrun, and Sebastian each sent a message to their princess.

"Don't worry Flay. I'm not going to die! After all, I just got you back!" said Kira, a cocky grin more suitable for the Hawk of Endymion present.

"Kira" Flay smiled, tears running down their cheeks.

"You're my reason for living Lacus! You make me strong!" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian", Lacus' reaction mirrored Flay's.

"Cagalli, you showed me the real reason to fight. And that reason is for you!" Athrun said.

"You jerk!" Cagalli choked out smiling, "Kick his ass!"

Sebastian, Kira, and Athrun could only return the smiles that never left the three girls' tear-filled faces as they sang the line that put their feelings best to the ones the loved.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._

All other dogfights stopped, as ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces alike focused on the three-on-one duel between Providence, and the team of Freedom, Justice, and Storm Wolf. The battle was broadcast to everyone on Earth and in the PLANTs. Flay, Lacus, and Cagalli's impromptu concert was on every radio frequency.

People everywhere could only gaze on at the apocalyptic battle that raged between the three young warriors and the masked psychopath who sought nothing but destruction for the world, and know that who won this fight, won not just the war, but saved humanity in the process. The whole time Flay, Lacus, and Cagalli continued singing.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.

As Flay, Cagalli, and Lacus sang the last bars, Storm Wolf sliced off Providence's legs with its 10 meter long SG-1 Anti-Mobile Suit sword, Justice's beam boomerangs relieved Providence of its arms, and Freedom moved in for the kill.

"Do the honors, Kira!" Sebastian yelled, tossing the retractable katana to Freedom.

"End this nightmare once and for all!" Athrun concurred. And with an animalistic cry, Kira swung the massive custom-built katana and cleaved Providence clean in two.

"We Win! You Lose!" Sebastian said holding his thumb down, as Providence exploded.

Flay, Lacus, and Cagalli simultaneously burst into tears of joy, joy that the danger was over. A stream of cheers rose up on the bridges of the vessels of the Three Ships Alliance, and also throughout the entire Earth Sphere. But for Sebastian Connor, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala, only three young women mattered to them. Kira had made a beeline for the _Archangel_, and Sebastian and Athrun had followed close behind. When the arrived they found Lacus, Flay, and Cagalli waiting. Lacus and Cagalli had run for Sebastian and Athrun's arms immediately, and they shared tender kisses, but Flay stood there for a few seconds. She then launched herself across the deck, and let off the loudest wail possible before she threw her arms around Kira's neck and began crying uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you!" she wailed, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago. All that matters is that you're safe" Kira said, stroking her long soft red hair.

"I love you Kira Yamato, and my heart and love will protect you now and forever more" Flay whispered, so only he could hear it.

"I love you too Flay Allster, and I promise that I will always protect you with my heart and love, and never let you come to harm."

And with that, Kira Yamato, the Eagle of Freedom, kissed Flay Allster, the Ballerina Princess, and both were determined to make it last as long as possible.

Author's Notes: Now THAT'S how it should have been. As for Sebastian Connor, he's an original character in a story I've been working on, but after seeing Phase-50, I just had to give Flay and Kira and their fans a happy ending, so I figured he could lend a hand in saving the day for our lovebirds.


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai. "Photograph" is Nickelback's. (great song by the way)

How Things Should Have Been

The Aftermath

By Storm Wolf77415

The Bloody Valentine War is over! The crews of the Three Ships Alliance had succeeded in preventing the Earth Alliance and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty from causing their own mutual destruction. In the months that followed the war, moderate officials in the Atlantic Federation government, led by President Henry Hayes himself, Proceeded to do what should have been done in the first place, eliminate Blue Cosmos and LOGOS, ferreting them out from their places of power in the government, and then either arresting them or eliminating them altogether. The Atlantic Federation then pulled its forces out of the USSA, and began sending aid to rebuild the country.

Hayes then surprised the entire world by issuing a public apology for the Atlantic Federation inciting the war in the first place. He gave an impassioned speech, saying that the fear, prejudice, and hate had to end, and it had to start now. Hayes took a very large first step by welcoming several Coordinators into key positions of his administration, and revealing that his daughter was in fact a Coordinator.People were skeptical at first, but Hayes won them over, a credit to his diplomatic skills and natural charisma. The tension between Naturals and Coordinators was slowly dissipating, both sides finally accepting each other…

But for one couple, none of that really mattered. For Kira Yamato, and Flay Allster, all that mattered was that they had found each other again. Even though Flay had started out using Kira to avenge her father's death, against all Coordinators, she came around and realized how much she truly loved him, and that all Coordinators are not that bad.

Kira thought he almost had lost the love of his life when her shuttle was nearly destroyed. Only the quick thinking of another saved Flay's life.

Romance had blossomed for many of the other crew members of this rag-tag band. Athrun Zala, Kira's best friend and almost brother had grown to love, Cagalli Yula Athha, ironically, Kira's twin sister. Sebastian Connor, The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, was another that Kira considered as a brother. He was also the one that saved Flay's life, and so is her hero in many regards. After months of separation, Sebastian was finally reunited with his fiancé, Lacus Clyne.

These six people, along with rest of their adopted family, had occupied a beach on the northern side of Orb, and were celebrating like there was no tomorrow. Uniform of the day was tank tops and board shorts for the guys, swimsuits for the girls.

Kira, in his blue shirt and black shorts, was sitting on the beach reading. He put his book down and looked over at the red-haired beauty lying next to him sunbathing. Flay was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit, and a wide brimmed, beige straw sun hat, with a pink and white checked ribbon tied around it. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Flay cooed.

"Looking at the most beautiful creature in the world", Kira said. Flay simply giggled and kissed him right on the lips.

"Mr. Yamato, you flatter me. I love you so much!" she said.

"I love you too, Flay", Kira said simply.

"I hope we're not interrupting your intimate moment?" a rich baritone voice said. Kira and Flay turned to see Sebastian and Lacus, as well as Athrun and Cagalli, standing over them. Sebastian was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a wolf on it, and grey shorts with green trim while Lacus was wearing a white swimsuit with a pink flower print, and a pink rose behind her left ear, her cherry blossom colored hair pulled up into a ponytail. Athrun had settled on a red tank top and shorts. Cagalli was wearing a black bikini that did an excellent job of showing off her lithe body. Athrun was certainly having no problem looking at her.

"I'm just telling Flay how lucky I am to have a girl like her," said Kira.

"We have a little surprise and we came to get you" Lacus said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ooh, I love surprises! Come on Kira!" said Flay, nearly pulling her boyfriend's arm out of his socket.

"Okay, I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Kira laughing. The six ran across the beach to where several others were standing near a small stage. Kira and Flay were very surprised to see Dearka Elsman with a guitar, Mu La Flaga on drums, Tolle Koenig on bass and Nicol Amalfi sitting at a piano. Sebastian and Lacus hurried onto the stage while Kira, Athrun, Flay, and Cagalli took a seat up front.

"Everyone! Everyone! I have to something to say!" said Sebastian, waving his arms for everyone's attention, "Well, it's finally over! We won! Earth is not a scorched wasteland, the PLANTs have not been reduced to space junk, and We. Are. ALIVE!" this last part caused everyone to cheer and applaud loudly.

"We did well everyone," Sebastian said more calmly, "But a lot of good people died, and we should never forget them for it. I know that we would all want them to be here with us now." A choked sob came from more than one person.

"I also know that they'd want us to move on with our lives, and enjoy the peace that we've fought so hard for, and by God that's exactly what we're going to do!" Another round of applause came up.

"We have a very special treat for you. Sebastian and I had been talking about this for a while, and after some searching among our ranks, we found some people who had some musical talent, and we're going to perform for you tonight" Lacus said.

"This next song is one of my favorites. It reminds us of a simpler time, and how important that time is, and should be treasured because of it. Let's get this party started," Lacus donned a headset microphone and Sebastian picked up his guitar, with a howling wolf on it.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?  
_

_This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out  
_

Sebastian and Lacus' voices complemented each other perfectly. Lacus smiled the entire time, clapping to the time of the beat. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was putting his soul into the song.

_This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times  
_

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
_

A few of the people began to dance to the song, Kira and Flay included. They held each other close, love in each other's eyes, determined never to be separated again. Especially for Flay.

"I'm having a wonderful time, I don't want it to end", Flay whispered. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Who says it has to end, Flay?" Kira said. Flay smiled and snuggled even closer to him, knowing she was safe in her lover's arms.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it downWe used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_

Not to be left out, Athrun and Cagalli also began dancing. Athrun reflected how he had almost ended his own life to destroy GENESIS, no one knew it at the time, but he was depressed, borderline suicidal in fact. Cagalli had changed that. She had confessed her love to him. He instead joined Sebastian and Kira in defeating Le Creuset, and now he had a reason to live more than ever.

"Cagalli, there's something I need to tell you…" Athrun started, but Cagalli held a finger to his lips.

"Don't say a word, I already know," she said softly, "Don't spoil the moment". Cagalli then gave a beautiful smile, resting her head on Athrun's shoulder.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
_

_"Who says that you can't go home?_" Sebastian thought, _"Home is where you make it, with the ones you love, and the one I love is right here next to me. I'll protect Lacus with my life, she completes me."_

_I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never changeEvery memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

The music ended, and everyone began returning home, although Sebastian Connor, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Flay Allster, Athrun Zala, and Cagalli Yula Athha remained just a little bit longer. Enjoying the time together with the ones they loved, and in each of their hearts, believing that maybe, just maybe, things would work out for the better. Do you?

_A Better Ending, The Way It Should Have Been._

Wow, now that's _REALLY_ how Gundam SEED should have ended. Ever since seeing Phase-50, I thought that it could have ended better. Flay's death especially bothered me. So I wrote this for all Kira/Flay fans. Originally this was just a one-shot, but I figured some closure was needed as far as Kira and Flay's relationship. I'm doing some preliminary work on a new Gundam SEED AU "Song of the Storm Wolf" that will put the relationship between Sebastian and Lacus into a proper context.


End file.
